


Stunned

by apollo1832



Series: Season 05 Fix-its [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 05x04, Fix-It, I love Hunk, M/M, don't trust this bitch Kuron, hunk is the mom friend, mostly fluff if im being honest, set after episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: After Lotor is declared Emperor, Lance and Team Punk reunite with Keith.





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> ngl these are getting away from me a bit. BUT I'm enjoying them, so I hope you are too!  
> unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> ENJOY!

Lance didn’t even care that Lotor had lit the flame thing and become the new Emperor. Once they disbanded Voltron and landed on the ground, all Lance could think of was scrambling out of his Lion and finding Keith.

Sure, they talked a lot-almost every day or whatever, but that was different from seeing his friend _in person_.

Ever since the two had started talking and Space Texting, Lance found that it’s been _lonelier_ on the Castle. Pidge and Hunk were always off on their own doing Science Stuff that went right over Lance’s head, Coran was constantly busy doing….whatever it was that Coran did all day that made him so busy, and Allura seemed to be attached to the hip to Lotor. Shiro, well, Lance didn’t even want to think about Shiro.

But whenever Lance got off the phone with Keith, it reinforced how alone and isolated he was. Before Lance could always rely on Keith to be there, whether to train or just hang out, more often than not.

Almost face-planting as he hurried out of his Lion, Lance took a second to regain his bearings and look around, noting Lotor standing on top of the pyramid thing with a giant flame glowing behind him. Allura and Shiro were already up there- _how did they get up there so fast?-_ talking to the new Emperor, while Team Punk had just made their way out of their Lions and over to Lance.

“Uh, buddy? What are you doing? You’re looking a little-“

“Batshit,” Pidge finished for Hunk.

Lance waved them off, mumbling, “I’m fine, but where-“, but cut himself, when he heard, “LANCE?!” and promptly got the wind knocked out of him from being tackled in a hug.

“KEITH!” Lance shouted, instantly hugging back.

They stayed like that, just hugging, soaking in the others’ presence when a cough interrupted them.

“What are we, chopped liver?” Pidge grumbled.

“Who cares? ITS KEITH!” Hunk exclaimed, scooping Keith and Lance into his arms and hugging them.

Lance felt, more than saw, Keith laugh when Pidge launched herself into the hug pile, knocking them all to the ground.

The four of them laughed, not even bothering to get up, not caring about what kind of impression they were making on the Galra still on the planet.

At least, they didn’t care until they noticed Shiro looking down on them with a severe frown on his face.

They all slowly got up, with Keith holding out a hand to help Pidge stand.

Keith smiled at Shiro, and Lance noticed that while his frown dissolved, Shiro’s eyes still seemed…cold, distant, off.

Shiro clapped Keith on the shoulder and said, “Good to see you,” but Keith but have noticed something was weird because he looked a bit confused, but kept smiling nonetheless.

“You too.”

Letting go of his shoulder, Shiro turned to Lance and Punk saying, a bit too harsh in Lance’s opinion, “Everyone needs to get back to their Lions. We need to debrief back on the Castle.”

“But we-!” Lance started to interject because the battle had _just_ finished. Surely they could take a short break to catch up with Keith?

“No arguments, Lance,” Shiro interrupted and with a slight glare continued, “I’m sure Keith is needed back at the Blade for more important business,” before turning and walking back to his Lion without further ado.

Pidge looked mutinous but didn’t try to argue with Shiro, instead hugging Keith quickly, saying, “It was good to see you Keith,” before grabbing Hunk’s arm and dashing back to her Lion before he could reply.

Hunk just went with it, and waved back to Keith shouting, “BYE KEITH! WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU SWEETIE! HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT BACK TO NINJA SCHOOL!”

Lance saw Keith blush bright red at the endearments Hunk shot him, and he couldn’t help but find that _adorable_. Although Lance found pretty much everything about Keith adorable these days, so what else was new?

The two were left on their own, staring off to the side, not really knowing what to say to the other. It was easy to talk to Keith on the phone, where they were separated by literal lightyears.

Their standstill was interrupted with a crackle from Lance’s helmet, a harsh, “ _Lance”_ coming through the comms. Shiro letting Lance know that he was late, and everyone else was already in their Lions heading for the ship.

Keith let out a sigh and said, sadly, “Duty calls?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Lance said, shrugging.

“Alright, well. I guess I’ll call you later? Sometime?”

Huffing out a laugh at the sight of Keith behaving like an awkward guy dropping someone off after a first date, he said, “Yeah, of course.”

And because Lance decided to embrace the impulsiveness that comes with being a Red Paladin, kissed Keith on the cheek, before running back to his Lion, not looking back to see Keith’s face.

If he had looked back, however, Lance would have seen Keith looking utterly stunned for a few seconds before a huge grin broke out over his face as he saw the Red Lion race back to the Castle.  

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos &/or comments if you liked it!  
> this is a short one, but i'm hoping to get the next few a lot longer, so we'll see!!   
> The next one I'm making in this series is going to be a Keith POV, mainly because it'll be episode 5? But I'm excited!


End file.
